


Snow, Burgers and Ugly Christmas Sweaters

by DontBeDead



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:23:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontBeDead/pseuds/DontBeDead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas Eve. Dean is nervous, Castiel is cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow, Burgers and Ugly Christmas Sweaters

It was the 24rd of December and a blanket of snow covered the ground outside, the streets glowing brightly from all the Christmas lights. Snowmen were built on every second front lawn by excited kids awaiting the morning. Even the Winchesters had put up a Christmas tree this year, mostly because Sam had been bored the weekend before.

  
This was the first time Dean had invited Castiel over to his house in the few months that they had been dating; they’d always gone out on dates, or to Castiel’s house. Never here. Apart from his closest childhood friends who all lived out of town, he’d never had anyone from school over before. So inviting Castiel over was a very, very big deal for him.

  
Dean had spent the day at home panicking, tempted to call Castiel and all the whole thing off. He even reached for his mobile once every half hour or so. By the time mid-afternoon rolled around, he had already scrubbed the entire house clean, everything perfect and picturesque, and Cas wasn’t even coming until 6 o’clock. He pointedly ignored his younger brother’s and his father’s amused looks as he cleaned his room, this being the only day this year he’d done so. Time seemed to drag on as he waited around, the apple pie already in the oven and baking, Dean sitting there and fidgeting until it was time to go prepare himself.

  
His heart rate picked up and his palms began to sweat as he showered first. He turned the water on as hot as he dared and scrubbed himself, using about half his bottle of body wash, trying to make himself smell as good as possible. He wanted Castiel to think he was attractive, and was putting an effort into pleasing his boyfriend. Once the burning heat of the water became too much on his skin, he climbed out and wrapped a towel around his waist, staring at his reflection in the mirror. He knew he was attractive, and he had never really doubted that nor had to, because there was always a girl or two happy to remind him. But somehow, tonight of all nights, he began to. Were his eyes nice enough for Castiel? Was his hair too long, too short? Was his nose too small, his ears too big? Scrubbing a hand over his face, he sighed. These were things he had no power over and couldn’t change so he should stop worrying about them. Dean felt the stubble around his chin and realised it’d been 3 days since he’d last shaved. He began to wonder if Castiel would like him better clean shaven or not, so he decided he would shave just to be on the safe side. Applying aftershave and deodorant once he had finished in the bathroom, he hurried back to his bedroom in search of something to wear.

  
It was getting close to 5pm as he stood in the centre of his room, wearing nothing but a towel. He had promised Castiel he’d wear his Christmas sweater, the one that was tucked into the back corner of his wardrobe, but now he was reconsidering. But after a quick search of his closet, he realized he didn’t have much of a choice; everything else was in the washing machine. Sighing, he pulled on his favourite pair of black jeans, his best white shirt and the horrid sweater. It was maroon with brown and green Christmas trees stitched into it, white snowflakes standing out in great contrast against the darker colour scheme. It was the only time he’d ever worn it, and he would put up with it because his boyfriend wanted him to.

  
The clock ticked just passed 5:30pm as he finally made his way to the kitchen to start dinner. He had promised Castiel his famous homemade hamburgers and was suddenly so glad that they were simple and he knew the recipe off by heart, because he didn’t have the focus to make something any more complicated than burgers.  
Dean got out the mince, dicing some carrots and onions to mix into it with the sauce before kneading it all together, rolling in into small patties. He sliced up onions, tomatoes, cheese, washed some lettuce, got out the bottles of sauce before putting it all on the table which he had set nicely with plates, napkins, knives and forks. It was probably the first time in 17 years that he had done that. Cooking had always been a secret hobby of Dean’s that could always calm him when he needed it. The rhythmic movements of chopping vegetables and kneading the mince had distracted him and time and flown for half an hour until there was a knock at the front door.

  
Dropping everything in his heads, which was luckily only a tea towel at the time, he glanced quickly at the clock and realised it was indeed 6 o’clock. 6:04pm to be exact. He hastily washed his hands to get rid of any food and ran a shaky hand through his hair, checking himself over in the mirror in the entryway before pulling open the front door.

Castiel stood on the doorstep of the house, looking up at Dean with huge round eyes. Dean’s breath caught in his throat as he drank in the sight before him. He knew Castiel looked good, really good, all the time but this…this was something different. His eyes looked bluer than usual in the dim light coming from the doorway, making him look more pure. It appeared as though he had tried to comb his hair, but it just made it stick up even more in the most adorable way. He was wearing simple beige trousers with a pale blue shirt on, his own hideous Christmas sweater keeping him warm against the cold. Castiel’s was deep blue in colour with red Santas on it, little spots symbolizing snow scattered all over it. It was just as ugly, if not uglier, than Deans. By the way a small smile spread over Castiel’s lip, he was just as amused by what he was as what Dean was.

  
“Come…come on in,” he stuttered nervously, fiddling with the hem of his sweater. Castiel stood staring at him for a moment before walking carefully into the house. They were both as nervous as each other by the way they stood awkwardly in the entryway, facing each other. Castiel kept glancing up at him and then blushing before averting his gaze again.

  
“Hi Dean…” he murmured quietly. That was enough to break Dean out of his nerves and he took a hesitant stepped forward before wrapping his arms around Castiel’s shoulders, hugging him to his chest.

  
“Hey Cas,” He felt the other boy relax into his grip, arms sliding around his waist and hugging him back. Dean took hold of his hand when Castiel pulled away, leading him down the hallway and through the living room to the kitchen/dining room. Dean had plugged his iPod dock into the kitchen and it was playing quietly in the background- he had downloaded a whole lot of Florence + the Machine, Led Zeppelin and any other related bands onto his iPod because he knew those were Castiel’s favourite bands. Castiel looked around the kitchen at the set dining table, the Christmas decorations and the tinsel scattered around, at the family photos hung on the walls, unable to stop looking at those of a tiny seven year old Dean. Small bowls of burger fillings sat on the table and the meat in a pan ready to be cooked as Dean watched him take it all in, palms sweating nervously before Cas turned to him and smiled hugely.

  
“Dean, this is perfect.” He whispered, walking over to him and pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Dean relaxed, all of the tension bleeding out of him as he leant into the kiss, humming quietly. He ran his hand down Castiel’s arm and took hold of his hand, intertwining their fingers.

  
He was so thankful that his father and brother had promised to stay away until dinner was served, knowing they laugh at the way he was behaving. But he didn’t care as he dragged Cas over to the table and pushed him down into his seat before heading over to finish cooking. He could feel Castiel’s blue eyes watching him as he lit the stove and put some garlic oil in the pan, flattening the burgers down with a satisfying sizzle. Led Zeppelin’s ‘Stairway to Heaven’ was playing quietly in the background and Dean hummed along, swaying absentmindedly to the rhythm as he flipped the patties with professional skill.

  
Dean didn’t feel the need to break the comfortable silence between them as he cooked the meat, not saying anything until he slipped the food onto a plate and placing it on the table. He got them both a glass of water and placed them on the table, resting his hands on his shoulders and pressing a kiss to his hair.

  
“Thank you for coming tonight, Cas. It means a lot to me, that you’re here with me and my family, on Christmas.”


End file.
